With great Intellect comes great Obsession
by ConsultingStag
Summary: Hannibal has long had a very special craving and he needs to quiet this gnawing hunger. Written for #181 AU where Hannibal is obsessed with recreating the spiderman kiss


It needed to be perfect. It was not acceptable to succeed in making on of his dreams come true when the quality of it was not satisfactory. Everything needed to be right. It needed to be executed flawlessly. Nose tip barely brushing the curve above the chin that led to lips, lover lip grazing the upper lip of his partner and vice versa.

His recreation of the Spiderman kiss would be without the slightest error. It was a shame that he would not be able to participate and look at the kisses wonderful symmetry whilst participating. That fact he had made his piece with, if grudgingly after a lot of consideration regarding whether or not Hannibal could make use of a camera. But the worry of then being bestowed a picture or video that did not meet all of his criteria had convinced him to simply imprint the action into his memory and fill the rest with imagination. Or draw it.

Now the only questions that remained were in which way Hannibal would execute his dream. Following the principle of "the easiest way is the best" or did he want to hang upside down? The bodies would not be as symmetrical as their faces unless one of them would agree to be placed in an awkward pose. Would then the classic and original form be best? He would need a surface from which he could hang upside down and reach Will's face.

There was another question which needed answering before he could take action. How could he confess to Will this craving to play out the Spiderman kiss?

Hannibal refused to fidget while thinking about Will's possible reactions.

Perhaps then it would be best to take the most simply course of action and wait until Will sad down on the couch where he practically always snuggled into it until he was as comfortable as possible. A fond smile claimed his lips before Hannibal turned serious again, considering his problem of making this experience perfect without Will finding out about all of this.

* * *

 **#1**

Hannibal waited tensely as Will settled down into the couch, head almost invisible from the other side. Hannibal's lips thinned with disapproval as he glanced at the show Will was watching before mentally berating himself. After all he was the one obsessed with a kiss from a movie.

Several minutes slipped by before Hannibal deemed it safe to lay his alibi book aside and slowly crept towards the back of the couch. His shoeless feet made no sound as he got closer and closer to his fantasy. He now stood directly behind Will, looking down at a crown of beautifully messy curls. After considering his needed position for this to work out the way he wanted, Hannibal bent down. And then made a surprised and slightly pained noise as Will snapped up from the couch, head slamming against Hannibal's nose.

Will turned around in wide eyed shock, looking at Hannibal holding a hand under his bleeding nose to keep the couch from coming to any harm. "Oh, shit Hannibal! I thought I saw a dog in our garden and just wanted to check!" Will frowned at him," What were you doing there anyway?"

* * *

 **#2**

This time, Hannibal was positive of it, everything would work out the way he wanted it to. After giving this challenge some more thought he had found another brilliant solution.

And now, after only a few days he unwrapped it. It was a high bar. The perfect solution as well as the perfect excuse.

It did not take long to erect it and a small, pleased smile tugged at his lips as he looked at the construction.

Dressed in his gym clothes, Hannibal waited patiently until he heard the front door opening and closing. Athletic as he was it only took him a few seconds to get into position. Legs bend and tightened over the bar and his hair falling in a surely ridiculous fashion Hannibal noted with displeasure. It did not matter as long as he would finally quiet this longing.

"Will, dear? Would you be so kind as to help me out a moment?"

"Sure," Will called back and Hannibal heard footsteps growing quieter as Will walked in the completely wrong direction.

"In the basement, Will!" Footsteps grew louder once more as well as the blood pounding in Hannibal's head. They stopped a few feet away and Will blinked curiously at him, most likely trying to figure out what help Hannibal could possibly need.

"In the future I shall prepare more meals that possess a substantial amount of magnesium."

"So, you want me to help you cook?" Will frowned, clearly not seeing the connection between Hannibal needing help but not here, not now.

"I have a cramp in my leg due to a lack of magnesium." Hannibal clarified, refraining from ordering Will to just come here for a kiss. Understanding dawned on Will's face and he stepped closer, eyes twinkling in amusement.

Just one more step. Hannibal could feel Will's breath ghosting over his pounding head and he raised both hands to frame Will's face, gently urging their lips together.

There was an ominous cracking noise before everything went dark.

* * *

 **#3**

Hannibal blinked against the harsh light assaulting his eyes. His brain felt sluggish and there was a horrible headache clouding his senses. Apparently not enough to cloud his memory because he remembered the embarrassing outcome of his latest plan right away.

Was this the universe telling him that the fulfilment of his wish was not meant to be? Hannibal felt uncharacteristically saddened by the mere thought of never experiencing that kiss.

Hannibal kept laying motionless on the sofa even after hearing Will walk into the room.

"How are you feeling?" There was only the tiniest note of worry in Will's voice which suggested that his fall had been rather harmless albeit painful.

"Entitled to eat the people that constructed it." The chuckle he usually adored so much was now a bittersweet thing as new spikes of pain flared up. Will's face appeared above Hannibal, inching closer, mirroring tantalisingly what Hannibal wanted to do. He stared into blue eyes speckled with notes of brown not daring to believe nor hope. Breath faltered in his chest, afraid that the tiniest motion would scare this impossible moment away and leave him craving once again. The pounding in his head was all but forgotten as his heart beat almost painfully against his ribs.

The tip of Will's nose brushed where the curve above the chin began, upper lip grazing lower lip and strong hands gently cupping both sides of Hannibal's face. His eyes fluttered shut in pure bliss as his brain drowned him in endorphins.

Will chuckled fondly as he pulled back. "Your second attempt was glaringly obvious, Hannibal. I did watch all the movies, you know?"


End file.
